1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing static electricity of a plastic lens in which static electricity charged to the plastic lens, a film and peripheral portions thereof is guided to an electric circuit of a camera so as to effectively prevent dust from being attached by the static electricity to the plastic lens, the film and their peripheral portions, thereby providing an image having a good quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plastic lens is generally used in a camera. This plastic lens is attached to a mold frame, etc. formed by an electrically insulated material.
In the camera using such a plastic lens, the plastic lens is in an electrically insulated state.
Accordingly, the plastic lens tends to be charged with static electricity so that dust tends to be attached to the plastic lens.
In particular, in the case of the camera, when a film is supplied, static electricity is generated and therefore the plastic lens and dust generated from the film, a member for preventing leakage of light, etc. are charged with this static electricity. Accordingly, such charged dust and various kinds of dust existing inside and outside the camera are adsorbed onto a face of the plastic lens. Further, the dust absorbed once cannot be easily removed from the plastic lens face.
The following examples are considered as the dust existing inside and outside the camera.
(1) Dust generated from the film in the supply thereof.
(2) Dust generated from planted hair for preventing leakage of light and flare.
(3) Dust such as pieces of cloths left in the camera when the camera is assembled.
(4) Dust generated from a piece of wiping paper when the plastic lens is cleaned.
(5) Dust floating in the air when a rear cover of the camera is opened.
The quality of an image is reduced when such dust are attached onto a face of the plastic lens and especially a lens face near an aperture of the camera.